Palutena's Smash Mishaps
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena joins the Super Smash Brothers, and staying with them will prove to be more than a feat for the lovely, playful goddess... can she managed to withstand the madness of Smash Bros, or will she make things even more insane for the Smashers? I hope not, Lady Palutena can get crazy when she's allowed to let loose... "Pit, are you typing the summary about me?" ...No...
1. Lady Palutena

**Palutena's Smash Mishaps**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice, quiet day at the Super Smash Brothers Hotel... when Princess Peach Toadstool farted, her big brassy gas strong enough to shake the entire metropolis of Earthbound's Fourside, with the hotel located on the top of the highest skyscraper in the middle of the city.

"Excuse me!" Peach giggled as she wafted once more, waving her right hand as she was in her regular pink dress, being in the middle of the hallway as everyone groaned, having to try hard to not breathe in Peach's flatulence.

"And to think, we have even more flatulent characters sharing this hellhole..." Wario muttered to Waluigi, who nodded in agreement.

Lady Palutena, who was extremely kind and wise but also a bit playful, was playing a round of Mario Kart 8 as she was having a blast, with Pit groaning as they were both sharing the same room, with Pit being Toadette on the pipe frame kart and Palutena using Toadette as well, but on the Wiggler bike.

"Ugh, bikes are so broken!" Pit exclaimed as he was quite angry, using the white colored, gimmicky Nintendo WiiU game pad as he shook his head. "Even with the new balancing, bikes still have the advantage!"

Palutena stuck her tongue out in a playful manner as she glanced at Pit, also using the black colored WiiU game pad. "Come now, Pit, you should use the items! They can give you an advantage!"

Pit growled as he glared at Palutena. "It's not when friggin coins is all you get out of it!"

"Calm down, Pit!" Palutena exclaimed as she paused the game, giving Pit a nudge on the head.

Pit rubbed the top of his head with his right hand as he frowned, glancing back at his goddess. "Sorry, ma'am."

Palutena murmured as she glared at Pit. "You know I don't like being called that..."

"Well, it's just that you look so old." Pit remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, smirking sheepishly.

Palutena's right eye twitched as she slowly turned her head to Pit. "Did you... just say..."

Pit gulped as he waved his hands in his defense. "N-no no, please! I didn't mean to word it like that!"

But Palutena wasn't having any of that. Grabbing Pit, she stuffed the angel boy into her boobs, suffocating him with her tits as Silver The Hedgehog walked in with several cardboard boxes of different topped pizzas.

"Pizza delivery-" Silver remarked as he then saw what was occurring before him, catching Palutena glancing at him as he simply dropped the pizza boxes, raising his hands. "Eeyeah, I'll come back later for the money..." He then made a mad dash down the hallway.

Palutena gasped as she held her hands together, spotting the pizza. "Hey! Our food's here!"

"G-great..." Pit gasped as he could barely breath, trying his best to catch his breath as he placed his left hand on his chest.

* * *

Later on, after several more rounds of Mario Kart and pizza eating, Lady Palutena burped loudly, patting her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand as Pit was quite surprised, blinking as he held his fourth slice of plain pizza in his right hand.

"You definitely have quite an appetite, Lady Palutena," Pit admitted as he was quite shocked at his goddess' gassy behavior.

Palutena chuckled as she faced Pit, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to the right, rolling around her left hand. "I'm a goddess, Pitkuns. I can do whatever I want if I feel like it."

She then opened her eyes, giving Pit a wink. Pit was flabbergasted as Lady Palutena farted, her brassy poot emitting from her big butt cheeks as the room shook, with adult Link slowly poking his head into the room as he had a shocked yet disappointed look on his face. Pit gawked as he spotted Link, with Palutena turning around and giggling as she waved at him.

"Oh hi, Link. Did my big butt farting startle you?" She giggled with another lower pitched toot, playfully sticking out her tongue as she had no shame.

Link sighed as he just left the room, with Palutena laughing as her stomach was no longer pudgy due to her flatulence, with Pit blushing as he was quite unaware of what to make of the situation, not being sure if he wanted to finish his pizza as Palutena's flatulence smelled like pale tuna.

It was going to be long nights, weeks, and months from here on out for poor Pit.

* * *

Author's Note: It was about damn time that I got more motivation to make a new fanfic. And now I can have Palutena fart to everyone's content, without keeping it confined to Kid Icarus. Although there's more to Palutena than just bad gas...


	2. Palutena's Collapsing Rooftop Fiasco

The ever changing Super Smash Brothers Manor in the Garden of Hope from Pikmin 3, the manor being much smaller in size as was everyone else inside. Lady Palutena was looking for fanfiction of herself on the computer in one of the various breaker rooms as she noticed something interesting.

"Huh?" Palutena remarked as she squinted her eyes, noticing a particuarly interesting looking fanfic. "_Palutena's Smash Mishaps..._ sounds fun!" She then was about to click on it...

...

...when suddenly...

...

...out of nowhere...

...

...completely unexpectedly...

...

...from the depths of the unknown...

...

...from the least suspected place possible...

...

...out of all the possible times...

...

...to all the possible characters...

...

...at all the possible situations...

...

...in the very-

"**_GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!_**" Shadow The Hedgehog growled as he was practicing his brawling skills on the sandbag in the dojo within the manor's basement, getting annoyed at the announcer.

...So anyway, the black hedgehog's edgy outburst aside, the manor began shaking violently!"

"_Oh no!_" Palutena exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, falling off her chair backwards as her legs were in the air.

The manor's rooftop collapsed on the highest floor, which luckily had no one present as the Smashers began panicking!

"It's the end of the world! Runaway!" Megaman exclaimed as he aimed at a nearby wall and blasted it with his Mega Buster, jumping through and landing on top of a giant Bulborb, which munched down on him.

Pac-Man simply made worrified gestures as he turned into a pizza pie, chomping his way towards the western direction, with Mr. Game-and-Watch following as R.O.B. attempted to calm everyone down, but failed. The Villagers were simply moving in place with fear in their eyes as the Wii Fit Trainers simply were exercising, with the Mii Fighters trying their best to hold back up the ceiling as they couldn't overpower the strength of the collapsing rooftop. Captain Olimar was running back and forth alongside all his colorful Pikmin, the manor shaking again as another floor was crushed, flattening several Smashers. Palutena realized that this was potentially bad news, as she got back up, dusting herself off.

"That's it! It's time for a lovely goddess to do her magic!" Palutena exclaimed as she held her staff in the air, glancing at the ceiling with dignity. "**JUMANJI!**"

The manor shook again, but this time no floors were crushed as Palutena kept on staring at the ceiling.

"_...AFRO CIRCUS!_" Palutena commanded as she slammed her staff on the floor, still having a look of determination on her face.

And then all of a sudden, the manor was transformed into one giant rainbow colored, polkadot afro, with Palutena and the remaining surviving Smashers singing afro circus as they were dancing along, having a good time and scaring the Bulborbs that were waddling around it. Master Hand and Crazy Hand came back from glove shopping as they noticed what was occurring before them.

"...What the actual hell?" Master Hand gawked as he couldn't believe his... non existing eyes.

"_Ooh!_ Looks fun!" Crazy Hand squealed as he dropped his bags full of gloves and zipped on over to join Palutena and the smashers in their dancing, pulling out a rainbow afro out of nowhere as he moved along with them.

Master Hand sighed in defeat as he rested on the giant rock, knowing that it was going to be a long time before sanity returned to the Smashers.


	3. Arwing Above The Sea

Lady Palutena was in the Smash House located inside the famous StarFox Arwing as she was watching The female Wii Fit Trainer exercising her legs in the gym as Popo, the male blue Ice Climber, dashed into the gym, approaching Palutena as he moved his hands around.

"Hey Miss Palutena, you want to go onto the top of the Arwing and get a good look of Corneria?" Popo asked as he faced Palutena.

Palutena smiled as she stood up, stretching her arms. "Sounds like a plan, Popo! I'm getting tired of watching the Wii Fit Trainer staying fit."

"I can hear you, ya know!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed back as Palutena rolled her eyes, leaving the gym with Popo.

On top of the Arwing, the two Smashers sat down on the very front, looking out towards the western direction as there was nothing but a dark starry blue night sky and a vast blue ocean, with the moon reflecting down on it. Palutena smirked as she got an idea.

"I know how to spice up this night," Palutena told Popo as she waved her staff around, transforming the entire sea into an ocean of hot, red molten magma, with lava plumes emerging out as several burned the Arwing.

Popo wiped his forehead as he began sweating a lot. "_Phew!_ I forgot that I get really sweaty when we get into fire themed areas. Maybe it's because of this parka." He then began to take it off, when he realized he was next to Palutena. "Oh... I forgot I was with someone..."

Palutena smiled as she held her hands together, tilting her head to the right. "If you want, you can shed off your climber clothes. I don't mind."

Popo began blushing as he lifted up his parka with both of his hands. "D-do... do you really want me to?"

Palutena simply laughed at Popo's embarrassed expense as suddenly Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf O' Donnell all ran up onto the top of the arwing, all of them angry as they approached Palutena and Popo.

"Hey! Did you change the landscape again, Pal!?" Fox angrily barked as he turned Palutena around.

Palutena rolled her eyes as she glanced down at the much smaller, anthropomorphic fox. "And what if I did? I can do what I want, I'm a goddess!"

"Doesn't mean squat! You're a smasher, and we can't have you doing this shit when we're trying to cool off!" Falco exclaimed as he crossed his feathery arms together.

Wolf nodded in agreement as he clenched his fists, snarling. "Yeah! And I was in the middle of resting up, too!"

Everyone glanced at Wolf as he appeared a bit flustered, growling as he barked back at them.

"I'm preparing for a match! Get off my back!" Wolf snapped, revealing his sharp claws and teeth.

Palutena patted Wolf on the head as she chuckled. "Sounds like the cranky wolf needs his leash again."

Wolf, feeling insulted twice, then bit Palutena on the arm, causing her to scream as she smacked Wolf on the head with her staff, causing Fox and Falco to attack her as a brawl ensued, with Popo getting thrown in the mix as the Arwing tilted towards the magma sea, due to Fox and Falco not driving the entire aircraft. The Arwing then sunk into the lava, with everyone screaming in pain as they all severely burned to... well, death. It's a fanfic, they'll be fine. They faced much worse, anyway.

"**_Palutena!_**" Master Hand angrily bellowed as he was the last victim to burn, knowing that this bullshit was her doing.


	4. Curry Burns You Up

Lady Palutena yawned as she stretched her arms, scratching her butt with her right hand as she blinked. "You know, there could be more excitement in this tent."

"We live in a tent now?" Popo remarked as she blinked, tilting his head to the right as he was playing Pokemon Y on his light colored 3DS..

Indeed, the Smash Mansion was relocated to a green tent on a green hill, with the hill surrounded by dark purple trees without leaves as it was near Luigi's Mansion, which was going under renovations.

"Something exciting could happen. But I don't know what." Palutena remarked as she felt her stomach grumble. "Hmm. Getting hungry. I wonder what's for dinner..."

Getting up and walking around to get some ideas into her head, the goddess stopped in her tracks as she noticed that R.O.B. was carrying a shipment of burning curry in a wooden box using his metal arms, squealing as she clapped her hands together, running up to the grayish robot.

"Ooh! Curry!" Palutena stated as she began gobbling up the curry.

"N-no, wait!" R.O.B. exclaimed, only to be severely burnt as Palutena spewed out hot flames from her mouth, screaming as she dropped her staff, running around the tent and burning the various Smashers in her way, causing the entire tent to catch on fire as a thunderstorm popped up over the tent, with a powerful bolt of lightning zapping it as it exploded in such a fiery fashion that Michael Bay would cry tears of joy.

"Idiots." Dry Bowser remarked as he rolled his eyes, heading to Luigi's Mansion alongside Toadette and Petey Piranha as they were hired to help on with the renovations.

Silver The Hedgehog appeared with a green umbrella in his right hand as he had several cardboard boxes full of different topped pizza in his left hand, gawking as he noticed the sizzled remains of the tent that was suppose to be the mansion.

"Errr... maybe I'll come back later..." Silver stated as he headed back to Sonic Adventure's Station Square, simply shaking his head at the event that had just occurred in front of him, with Lemmy Koopa rolling by on several tires as he was looking for tires to sell to the denizens of the woods.


	5. Whose Butt Farts More?

Lady Palutena was walking down the hallway as she hummed to herself, with Lucina walking right up to her as she observed the goddess' figure.

"Can I.. help you...?" Palutena asked as she placed her hands on her hips, watching Lucina walk around her.

"Who's butt is bigger, yours or mine?" Lucina asked as she glanced at her butt, then faced Palutena.

Palutena glanced at her butt, then looked at Lucina's rear as she smirked. "Well I would say mine is. Namely because I'm a goddess."

Lucina growled as she clenched her fists. "Just because you're a higher being than me doesn't mean that I have a smaller butt."

Palutena nodded as she placed her right hand on her face, her right elbow resting on her left hand. "True. I also have the deeper pitched farts."

Lucina's right eye twitched as she rolled her hands around. "What does farting have to do with this?"

"It shows how big the mass of your ass is." Palutena admitted as she bent over and released a brassy fart, smiling as she faced Lucina.

Lucina scoffed as she wafted the air with her left air. "Oh does it now?" She then stretched her arms as she placed her hands on her stomach, raising her right hand. "Well get a load of this."

Lucina farted a deeper pitched toot than Palutena, surprising the goddess as a female sword Mii and Pac-Man passed by, both sighing in annoyance.

"Great, just what we need, another flatulent female Smasher." The female Mii stated as she shook her head, shrugging.

"Don't we have plenty of them?" Pac-Man asked the female Mii as they both watched Palutena and Lucina ripping brassy farts after each other, with Ganondorf simply walking by carrying a wooden crate full of items.

"Apparently not." Ganondorf stated as Lucina's fart shook the entire mansion, causing some of the rooms to collapse as various screams were heard.

"Oh great! I think I just stained my blue dress!" Lucina pouted as she glanced at her blue robe, to see a brown stain around her butt as she groaned.

Palutena laughed as she pointed at Lucina. "Yeah, you don't feel so high and mighty anymore, don't ya?"

Embarrassed, Lucina ran down the hallway, covering her butt with her hands as Palutena kept laughing, with Pit walking past Lucina as he turned to Palutena, placing his hands on his hips.

"You had another farting contest, didn't you?" Pit remarked as he squinted his eyes.

A wide smirk appeared on Palutena's face as she released a dragged out bassy fart, giggling as Pit sighed, shrugging as he headed to the cafeteria.


	6. Rambling About The Body

Lady Palutena's stomach growled loudly as she frowned, placing her right hand on her stomach, sitting in the lounge on one of the higher floors of the Smash Mansion. "Goodness am I getting hungry..."

"Then go to the cafeteria." The male version of Robin stated as he walked past Palutena, trying to find a different book to read. "It has just about everything for you to eat."

Palutena rubbed the back of her head with her left hand as she turned her head to Robin. "I got temporarily banned for releasing smelly, brassy farts three days ago."

Robin sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled out a book. "Somehow, I'm not surprised given the nature of the girls that live in this mansion..." He remarked as he climbed on a small ladder.

Palutena's stomach rumbled louder as it caused the entire bookcase to crush Robin, with Palutena shrugging as she decided to head to the donut shop ran by Jigglypuff and Ganondorf, with Robin groaning in pain as he couldn't free himself.


	7. Palutena's Hair

Lady Palutena was humming as she was brushing her hair, with Shadow The Hedgehog walking by as he squinted his eyes at the green haired goddess.

"You brush your hair?" Shadow remarked as he folded his arms

Palutena nodded as she turned to Shadow, smirking. "Of course. Gotta keep my pretty look."

"...Huh. Right." Shadow stated as he headed out of the room and back down the hallway.

* * *

Palutena was shoving donuts down her mouth as Jigglypuff and Ganondorf watched, the two donut makers glancing at each other as they were surprised at how hungry Palutena was.

"She sure loves sweets, doesn't she?" Jigglypuff asked as she turned to Ganondorf.

"I would say so." Ganondorf admitted as he pointed at Palutena, noticing her placing the donuts into her hair. "Certainly enough to make her do that."

Palutena glared at the two Smashers as she winkled her nose. "Do you two mind? I'm trying to enjoy myself here!"

Jigglypuff and Ganondorf both shrugged as they went back to making donuts, with Palutena eating the sugary treats and stuffing them into her hair for later.

* * *

Palutena was enjoying the great breeze as she was riding on top of the Halberd, being much larger size as a way to justify sitting on top of the deck. Palutena sighed of relief as she felt her hair blowing back.

"Now this is more like it!" Palutena stated, her eyes closed as she patted her hands on the deck. "A nice breeze, a great view of the red sky and red sea, and nothing but smooth sailing ahead!"

"You better not do any damage to my ship up there." Meta Knight growled as he was steering his ship from inside, looking down at an electronic screen due to Palutena blocking off his view, specifically her big butt.

Palutena laughed as she waved her right hand. "Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything drastic..." She then felt her stomach grumble loudly, causing her to gasp as she placed her right hand on her face. "Uh... oh dear..."

Palutena bent over, her butt in full view of Meta Knight's sight as the green haired goddess released a big brassy fart that destroyed all the windows on the Halberd, causing the entire ship to go down into the sea with Palutena as Meta Knight jumped ship, growling in annoyance as he was quite pissed off at Palutena for ruining his ship, soaring through the air using his wings.

Palutena resurfaced, gasping as her entire hair was wet, causing her to groan. "Great! Now I have to get a new pedicure for my hair..." She grumbled as she placed her hands on her head, her eyes widening as she released a few fart bubbles shortly afterwards.

* * *

Palutena whistled to herself as she was placing up new paintings in her room, with a blonde female Mii swords user coming in as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what was the connection between all the events that occurred to you?" The Mii asked as she faced Palutena.

Palutena smirked as she turned to the Mii. "Oh, it's simple." She then pushed her green hair back with her right hand. "It's my great, glorious goddess hair!"

"...So that's what this is all about." The Mii sighed as she shrugged, leaving the room as Palutena continued to hang up pictures.


	8. Wrong Implications

Lady Palutena hummed to herself as she strolled around the mansion, noticing Falco Lombardi and Jigglypuff talking with each other in Falco's tavern as she stood behind one of the palm tree pots, hearing what the two veteran Smashers were saying.

"Oh, really? Is that what the hubbub is about?" Jigglypuff asked as she drunk some of her wine.

Falco, who poured different alcohol in several of the drinks for the other adult Smashers, nodded his head. "Yeah. Was pretty huge, when it came right down to it."

"I don't know how he'll fit it in..." Jigglypuff added as she moved her glass around.

Falco chuckled as he began cleaning an empty glass. "Well, he'll have to '_triforce_'." Both he and Jigglypuff laughed.

Palutena slightly blushed as she got the wrong implications from what Falco and Jigglypuff were saying, placing her hands on her face.

"Goodness... who knows what dirty things Link and Ganondorf could be doing..." Palutena remarked as she gasped, her eyes shrinking. "Or... Toon Link...!"  
The green haired goddess then ran off, panicking as she headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, Link will need all the help he can get to get that silver statue of him into the mansion," Falco commented as he poured more wine into Jigglypuff's cup.

Jigglypuff drank all of it as she let out a small belch, placing it on the counter as she nodded. "Yeah. Maybe he could get Donkey Kong or the Wii Fit Trainers to help him out."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the mansion, Silver The Hedgehog was once again doing a pizza delivery for the younger Smashers, going into Toon Link's room to see him getting spanked on the butt by Palutena, who was berating him for something he didn't do. She then looked up at Silver as she kept spanking Toon Link.

"...I think I'll come back later." Silver remarked as he closed the door shut, his eyes widened with shock as he shook his head and headed back down the stairs, with Palutena continuing to spank Toon Link.


	9. Pale Tuna On Isle Tomadachi

Lady Palutena was taking a stroll around Tomadachi Island as she noticed the huge apartment building in the center of the island, holding her hands together as she smiled. "Oh my, this place does look better when you look at it from a different perspective!"

"That's great and all, lady, but can you help us with our little problem?" Asked a disgruntled male black Mii as he and several other different colored male Miis were trying to move furniture into the apartment.

Palutena laughed as she bent over and let out a brassy fart, patting the black Mii on the head. "Why certainly, my cute little idol. Stand back and watch the power of Palutena!" She then raised her staff and slammed it on the ground, causing pale tuna to rain down from the sky onto the apartment as the entire island as a result got smellier. All of the Miis ran for their lives as Palutena blushed in embarrassment, not meaning to do this.

"Augh! It smells so horrible!" A female white Mii in yellow clothing admitted as she ran past Palutena.

Palutena sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'll be more careful next time..." She admitted as she stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes, with the entire island starting to have pale tuna pile onto it.

* * *

"...And that's why you were banned from going back there?" R.O.B. asked Palutena as they were both inside Falco Lombardi's tavern, the blue falcon himself cleaning up several of the glasses.

Palutena nodded as she sighed in defeat. "Yeah... I'll be honest, that day wasn't really my finest honor."

"I think everyone knows about that." Falco butted in as he placed several empty glasses on the shelves behind him, with Palutena taking another sip of her drink as she tried to forget the embarrassing event, with the Robotic Operating Buddy doing his best to comfort her.


	10. Palutena The Airplane Crasher

Lady Palutena was screaming joyfully as she was riding on top of an airplane, of which was heading towards the Sunshine Airport. Now why would a goddess be riding on top of a plane?

"Because it's fun, plus the wind blows my hair better up here!" Palutena remarked as she then began rubbing her butt on top of the airplane. "And it makes for a great butt scratcher!"

The people inside the plane all screamed as they were quite disgusted at Palutena being quite disgusting as Palutena farted a big brassy poot on the airplane, causing the awful sulfur like stench to spread across the entire plane.

"I'm crashing this plane..." Palutena remarked as she let loose another enormous deep pitched toot, "_...With no survivors!_"

The pilot couldn't focus due to the awful stench, causing the plane to come crashing all the way down into the Sunshine Airport, greatly damaging the airport terminal as the entire place caught on fire.

Dry Bowser and Wendy O' Koopa both pulled up in their own Koopa Klown Kars, the two reptiles looking at each other as they squinted their eyes.

"What the hell happened here?' Wendy asked as she placed her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser sighed as he pulled out a pair of binoculars, looking directly to notice a heavily damaged and burnt Palutena amongst the flames. "Looks like one of your Smashing neighbors destroyed the entire racecourse."

"Predictable." Wendy sighed as she rolled her eyes, adjusting her pink bow. "And knowing how Master Hand instructed, I'm gonna be the one tasked to bring her back..."

* * *

Several long hours of pain later, Palutena was returned to the Smash Mansion in the Battlefield by Wendy, with the female Koopaling chucking the greatly bandaged goddess onto Dark Pit, who was simply enjoying the view of the area.

"Ugh!" Dark Pit groaned as he was crushed by Palutena's heavy body, his legs twitching in pain. "You could have aimed at a better area!"

Wendy simply shrugged as she rolled her eyes, not giving a fuck as she headed back into the mansion, leaving Dark Pit to remain crushed.


End file.
